


Two women with poor decision-making skills walk into a crossover...

by Worffan101



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual disaster Sara Lance, DC comics references if you read Teen Titans or circa-1970s Wonder Woman material, F/F, Gay Disaster Alex Danvers, Help, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I don't know what I'm doing, I tagged violence but it's mostly just "they stab Nazis", References to Ra's al Ghul's crappy parenting but no specifics so I think it's OK untagged?, This was supposed to be porn but came out as feelings, literally I wrote this at 3 AM, look Alex just needs to be happy OK?, many stabbings of Nazis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-23 22:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: Prompt was "The adrenaline after a battle pushes feelings up to the surface and makes them impossible to ignore any longer."Alex Danvers, still new to this whole "healthy love life" thing and professional at burying her feelings until she has to ram her way through them in one go, runs into Sara Lance, connoisseur of casual lovin' and running from her feelings while pretending they don't exist.Normally Alex would've just fled after the one-night stand and Sara would've made some flirtatious comments and pretended she wasn't crying deep inside, but then that big crossover episode on Earth-X happened and things snowballed from there.





	Two women with poor decision-making skills walk into a crossover...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thisissueeverybodydies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissueeverybodydies/gifts).



> This is...OK, I had no idea where I was going with this because I've never written for Agent Canary before and I was stuck, and couldn't figure out a way for them to be like /together/ together, and I like /all/ of Sara's three main ships equally and I couldn't decide how to end it. 
> 
> So I wrote it at 3 AM while watching the Earth-X crossover on Netflix, and this was the result. My friend Mollie, who's wonderful, helped beta the first half in what time was left before the deadline so here it is. 
> 
> I threw in two endings (one where Alex and Sara get together, and one where they don't but end up happy anyway and stay friends because I love them too much to NOT give them happy endings), tried to analyze Sara a bit since she's such a wounded soul underneath the badassery and way with women, and tossed out some references to the wider DC multiverse (largely because when I got done with Netflix at about 4 AM I started flipping through Wonder Woman fanart and remembered why I love Wonder Woman's associated stable of characters so damn much, then went and dug up my Greg Rucka Wondy trade and re-read that because I don't know how to take care of myself and Rucka knows how to write a damn good Wondy story, and also seeing Steve Trevor be the damsel in distress for the ladies of the comic to save is always funny). 
> 
> So. Yeah. That is the creative process behind this madness. 
> 
> I like to think that Sara Lance, professional doer of things by the seat of her pants, would appreciate that. XD

There’s something about brutally murdering her way through an altogether unreasonable amount of Nazis that gets Alex Danvers’s blood moving.  

Normally she’d avoid outright murder, of course, but these are actual Hitler-hailing swastika-armband-wearing Nazis, and not the annoying but ineffectual Richard Spencer kind, either, on an entire world full of Nazis, and quite frankly even  _ Kara _ decided that she was OK with straight-up killing these guys after the motley crew of two dozen or so assorted superheroes, vigilantes, and persons of dubious morality but considerable firepower had liberated an honest-to-freaking-god Nazi death camp in Central Park.  

Maybe it’s the noise, or the chaos of battle, or the smell of blood as Sara Lance, former international assassin, uses a freaking katana to straight-up disembowel one guy, but as  the fighting across the impromptu battlefield starts to die down, Alex is just getting warmed up. She double-taps a Nazi with SS runes on his collar, ducks under another’s knife and grabs him in a headlock before snapping his neck, and ducks low to avoid a shot from a third…

...and there’s a  _ thunk _ as Sara Lance throws a knife straight through the third guy’s face-concealing helmet of evil and into his brain.  

“I had him!” Alex complains.  

“Sure you did, hotness,” Sara replies with her trademark insufferably beautiful smirk.  “I was just saving a little…” she ducks as Alex raises her gun in Sara’s direction, and the DEO agent lands three shots to the torso of a burly Nazi who was about to hit Sara, dropping him instantly.  “...time. Thanks for that, I owe you one.” 

“Ah, buy me a beer later and we’re even!”  Alex choke-slams a knife-wielding SS goon and dislocates his arm with a grunt of effort.  

“... _ hot _ ,” Sara comments as she slits another Nazi’s throat.  “My g… my Nyssa used to do that sometimes.” 

“Nyssa?”  Alex reloads her pistol and headshots a Nazi who’s getting too close to the Green Arrow.  “Anyone I need to know?” 

“She’s...a friend!”  Sara grabs a Nazi in a headlock and snaps his neck.  “It’s complicated. What I was getting to is, you’re gorgeous when you break a Nazi’s arm.”  

“And you’re gorgeous when you snap a Nazi’s neck,” Alex replies with a grin, then realizes what she just said and blushes deep red.  

Sara chuckles and flashes Alex a flirtatious grin, and the agent feels the blush spread down to her chest.  “Why Agent Danvers, are you trying to flirt with me?” 

“And you  _ haven’t _ been flirting with me?” Alex challenges, looking for more Nazis to shoot.  

“Can I help it?” Sara asks, wiping her katana off on a dead Nazi’s uniform as the Green Arrow starts shouting for volunteers to make sure none of the Nazis got away.  The flash of her teeth makes something deep within Alex snarl with sudden hunger. “I couldn’t keep it in my pants when I was stuck in Salem during the witch trials, and here you are, unfairly gorgeous and kicking major ass,  _ and  _ you come complete with that baby-gay flair--and you, ridiculously perfect as you are, were OK with a night with little ol’ me?”  She chuckles, shaking her head as she sheathes the katana. “Babe, I never stood a…” 

She peters off as Alex steps into Sara’s space and grips her chin.  “You really mean that?” Alex murmurs. 

“I would never lie to a pretty girl who can murder people with her bare hands,” Sara replies hoarsely.  She probably means it as a witty quip, but it comes out without the snappy tone it really deserves. The ex-assassin’s eyes are focused solely on Alex’s, and her mouth hangs slightly open.  Alex is pretty sure she looks the same way. 

Then they pull each other into a fierce, desperate kiss, and Alex neither knows nor gives a single shit who made the first move because she’s preoccupied with trying to stick her tongue down Sara’s throat. The former assassin clutches at the back of Alex’s head and struggles to snake a hand underneath Alex’s pants to reach her ass, and Alex manages to remember that they’re in public.  

They stumble off of the battlefield through the half-broken door to some store, Sara fighting Alex’s attempts to keep her clothes on, heedless of the situation or the complaints of one of Sara’s team (that guy in the goofy costume who can turn to steel, Alex can’t for the life of her remember his name) or the possibility of Nazi reinforcements, and Alex would complain but she’s too busy kissing Sara.  The moment they’re inside, and sort of out of the way of prying eyes, Sara pins Alex up against a wall, shucks her top to reveal a simple black sports bra drenched in sweat and straining against its contents, resting on a torso of corded muscle above rippling abs, and gives Alex just enough time to pull her pants and underwear down to her knees for easy access before the allegedly former assassin is lunging back in to resume the amorous encounter.  

And somehow, even though she should be mortified, even though she’s never done anything like this before, Alex Danvers can’t find the willpower to care about anything other than Sara’s warm mouth on her burning-hot skin and returning the favor with interest.  

***

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Alex admits some thirty extremely pleasant minutes later, her pants still undone and around her knees and her top lying on top of Sara’s with her bra.  She’s lying back in one of the less rubble-strewn areas of the former store and looking up at the ceiling, but she turns her head to look at Sara (who’s pulling up her own pants and providing Alex with a truly delicious view of Sara’s muscular form and lush bosom) as she says it.  “I mean, the, uh, the one-night stand was a lot, but…” Having sex with Sara Lance--gorgeous, flirtatious, sexuality-on-her-sleeve Sara Lance who runs on adrenaline and lust with a burning center of mama-bear protectiveness underneath--for the second time in as many days. Ripped, athletic Sara Lance with her sexy winks and kickass fighting skills and the warmth bubbling underneath her eyes.   _ Oh my god, I actually did that again _ .  

Alex is still having a little trouble processing things.  

Sara chuckles.  “Ah, don’t worry about it.  I was a little flustered my first few times doing it casually, too.  You get used to it after a while. Like riding a bike.” She rolls out her shoulders, and Alex’s eyes are drawn to the scars on Sara’s shoulders--scars that Alex knows there’s a story behind but isn’t sure she should ask.  “I’ve done a lot of casual sex and one-night stands, ever since…” Sara trails off with a grimace. 

“Since Nyssa?” Alex asks.  

Sara looks away, crossing her arms over the peaks of her breasts.  “Yeah. We were close. I didn’t handle it as well as I should’ve. I mean, hell, Alex, I actually slept with every eligible woman in Salem, Massachusetts.  In the middle of the freaking witch trials. That’s how wired I’ve been.” 

Alex raises an eyebrow at that, pushing herself up into a sitting position.  “Witch trials? That sounds like a bad idea.” 

Sara chuckles humorlessly.  “No shit. I was about to be burned at the stake when my friends showed up to do their usual attempt at a rescue and screwed up my kickass escape plan.”  

“She meant a lot to you.”  Alex isn’t asking a question.  

“Yeah,” Sara admits.  “She was everything to me.  Pulled me out of the water off the coast of Lian Yu, saved my life.  Made me whole again. Hell, when I got murdered by Malcolm Merlyn, she was there when I was resurrected.  And she told me to go find someone else, ‘cause she said she was ‘too dark’ and would hurt me.” 

“My Maggie, she left me when we were about to get married,” Alex comisserates, resolving to ask about the resurrection part later.  “I want the whole, kids and a house, domestic life sometime, you know. In a few years, maybe--I like where I am with my job and all, but sometime...I want it.  She didn’t. So she left.” 

Sara snorts.  “Woman didn’t know a good thing when she had it.”  

“The same could be said of yours,” Alex shoots back, though it sounds too harsh as she says it.  She gets up, buttoning up her pants and zipping the fly. “Sorry. I don’t know her any more than you do Maggie.”  

“Fair,” Sara admits, casually eyeing Alex’s torso.  The assassin licks her lips, and Alex feels a jolt of satisfaction at Sara’s appreciation.  “Nyssa did have a pretty tough upbringing. Her dad was a murder-happy manipulative asshole.  Assassin, you know. So him killing people came with the territory. But also treated her like crap.”  She sighs. “I should’ve argued at least a bit. But I’d just been resurrected and had my soul put back in place, so, you know.  Kinda messed up myself.” 

“I understand,” Alex lies.  “You ever try going back to her?” 

“You ever try going back to Maggie?”  

Alex grimaces.  “She moved back to Gotham.  And, we...kinda left it on a closed note.  She said she wanted to make it a clean break.  Break-up sex and everything.” 

“Ugh, that’s the worst kind of breakup.”  Sara gives Alex a sympathetic one-armed hug.  “Except being dumped by text. Or ghosted. But at least that’s some kind of closure, even if clean break it’s  _ not _ \--future reference, hon, if you have break-up sex it’s messy.  Nyssa just told me that she wasn’t good enough for me and that I should leave.”  

“Oh, come  _ on _ !” Alex complains.  “ _ So noble _ of her.  What, did she sleep with someone else while you were...uh, dead, I guess?”  

Sara grins in spite of herself at the sheer insanity that is her personal history.  “Nah. The way she said it, she thought, you know, because she’s an assassin, I deserved better.  That dating her would ‘stifle my light’ or something.” 

“Did she ever make you do anything you didn’t want to do?  Anything you knew was wrong?” 

“Well…”  Sara hesitates.  “Not after Slade Wilson attacked Starling City and I agreed to come back to the League of Assassins.  Before that...her father, he was Ra’s al Ghul. Head of the League. He demanded things. If you didn’t do them, you died.  If you tried to leave, same thing. Nyssa really didn’t want me to die. I tried to leave. She...she really didn’t want me to die.”  

“She hurt you,” Alex guesses.  She hears a hint of a snarl in her own voice.  

“She went after my family.  Poisoned my sister and kidnapped my mom.  But she was trying to  _ save  _ me, in her own way, and then she let me go just like that.”  Sara’s voice catches, and Alex knows there’s more to this. 

“Just like that?”  

“Well…”  Sara hesitates again.  “There were consequences.  For her. Her father made her pay for not bringing me back.  They, uh, didn’t have a very good relationship. I didn’t understand at the time, not until after she brought me back to the League, after Deathstroke invaded Starling City.  It was a mess.” 

Alex is beginning to see where this is going, and she’s starting to see why Sara self-medicates with adrenaline and sex.   _ Jesus.  These poor women _ .  “So she tried to make you go back to this assassin league because her father would hurt you if she didn’t, and when she let you go because she loved you, he hurt her instead.  And because of that,  _ she thinks she doesn’t deserve you _ ?  Don’t get me wrong, you shouldn’t sell yourself short, any woman would be lucky to have you, time-travelling superhero and everything, but it sounds like this Nyssa wasn’t in a great place and was blaming herself for things that weren’t all her fault.”  

“...when you put it like that, I guess it does sound like she wasn’t thinking straight,” Sara admits, then tries to cover with humor.  “Well, she’s too gay to ever think straight...” 

“And you  _ aren’t _ ?”  

Sara chuckles, ambling over to the shirts and giving Alex a prime view of her scarred back and the red tracks left by Alex’s nails.  “I’m bi, hon. But yeah. I guess Nyssa and I sort of did leave it on an unfinished note. And I didn’t really get closure.” She clears her throat, passing Alex her bra and shirt.  “So. This Maggie the only woman you ever been into?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Alex replies immediately, then reconsiders.  “Well...sort of. Back in high school there was this girl, Vicky Donahue, she had really, really pretty wrists.  Only I didn’t realize I liked her at the time, that way at least. And then there’s this woman, Sam, she’s Kara’s crush’s friend and she’s got a cute kid, and I kinda like her, that way I mean, and then…”  Alex frowns as Sara’s breasts disappear (much to Alex’s disappointment) beneath the assassin’s bra. “Kara’s aunt stroked my cheek and I kinda liked it. And she trusted me even when she had no reason to and I did the same when Kara was in danger, even though we were sort of enemies.  And Lucy Lane is ridiculously cute, of course, even Kara flat-out told me to my face that she thought Lucy smells nice--in retrospect it’s a surprise that it took so long for Kara to realize she’s into women. So. It’s more like, four or five. That I actually had, you know,  _ tension _ with, and knew what it was.  Wait, no, there was also this woman in my intro Bio class in college.  And my professor in Organic Chemistry--she was pretty young and really cute and she had this way of smiling when she called you if you put your hand up, see.  And…” Alex trails off, blushing again, and clears her throat as she focuses on donning her bra. 

“It’s OK,” Sara says with a grin, adjusting her bra and starting to pull on her top.  “I think I get the idea, you’re a big ol’ lesbo. And you know, what you said about me, about anyone being lucky to have me--Alex, the same’s true for you.  You’re a gorgeous, sweetheart secret agent who can kill a metric crapload of Nazis, and give a damn fine pep talk while you’re at it. There’s a woman out there who deserves you, and you’re gonna find her.  And she’s gonna marry you and make you happy like  _ you _ deserve.  Might be this Maggie, might be someone else.  But she’s out there and she’s gonna be your wife.”  

Alex finds herself tearing up as she awkwardly pulls her shirt on.  “Thanks. Uh, thanks a lot, Sara, that means a lot.” 

“I know,” the ex-assassin tells her, pulling her into another one-armed hug.  “Hey. Just ‘cause I’m a time traveller from another universe--you need a friend, I’m a call away.  I think your sister has a portal device to get to Earth-1?” 

“She does.”  

“Sweet.  I’ve got modified phones on the  _ Waverider _ .  I’ll give you one with a temporal transponder and you call me anytime, I’ll be there, as long as I’m not in the middle of fighting the Legion of Doom or getting burned at the stake, you know.  Support, friend, shoulder to cry on, wingman, fuckbuddy, whatever you need.” 

“You don’t have to...I mean, I barely know you…”  

“You’re the sister of a friend of mine and I like you a lot personally.  Could fall for you easily, too. You need something, call me.” Sara gives Alex that disarming smile of hers and Alex’s heart skips a beat involuntarily.  “Just play the field, you know? Find your future wife. Take the plunge. If you need help, just think  _ what would Sara do _ ?”   They share a chuckle at that.  “Me, I’m taking your advice. I’m gonna rent a tux, find Nyssa, and try to win her back.”  

Alex’s brain screeches to a halt as she goes to zip up her jacket.  “Wait. Tux?” OK, that’s an image that she’s never going to get out of her head.   _ Jesus _ .  Sara Lance’s corded arms in a crisp suit…

“I don’t mind if you use that picture for  _ private time _ ,” Sara chuckles with a lascivious wink.  Alex flushes deep red again. “God, it’s adorable when you blush like that.  I’d date you if you were a few universes and eons closer by, you know.” 

“I’m, ah, not entirely against the idea myself,” Alex points out, and she’d blush at her own boldness but she’s already scarlet with no sign of stopping.  “I mean...you’re a loveable time-travelling superheroine space captain, that’s a pretty strong resume already.” 

Sara huffs out half a chuckle and pats Alex on the shoulder.  “I’m tempted, believe you me. You’re gorgeous, sweet, badass...I’d love to mend your wounded soul, trust me.  I have a type and I keep falling for that type--Nyssa; Chastity from Salem--now,  _ there’s _ an inaccurate name; you.  But...you need, you  _ deserve _ , someone who can devote serious time for you.  Long distance isn’t gonna cut it.” Alex grimaces, but she knows that the blonde’s right.  Sara reaches up to cup Alex’s cheek. “Hey. Like I said--there’s someone out there for you.  I’m not her, but she’s out there, and if there’s any justice you’re gonna find her.” 

“You’re optimistic.”  

“I have to be.  I’ve been dead enough times, damn it, optimism’s basically all I have left if I want to stay sane.”  

She’s got a point.  

Someone knocks on the door, and Alex frantically tucks her shirt in.  “Are you decent?” comes a gruff call. Sara rolls her eyes. 

“Yeah, Ollie, though it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”  

“I know  _ you _ lost your modesty years ago, Sara, but I think Agent Danvers would look a bit more poorly on me kicking this door the rest of the way in.”  

Sara rolls her eyes.  “I’d have stood in front, that’s basically like modesty, right?  Don’t worry, Ollie, we’re dressed. How’d the cleanup go?” Alex is beginning to get the idea that Sara Lance has long since lost her concept of shame.  

“Well, me killing my psychopathic doppelganger and Supergirl flying Overgirl into space seems to have scared the Nazis off.  Plus, with most of the New Reichsmen dead, it looks like the whole rotten state’s about to collapse, and the Freedom Fighters outnumber the Nazi metas who’re left.”  The Green Arrow peeks in, then rounds the corner, still in full costume. “Agent Danvers, your sister’s back at the  _ Waverider _ trying out all the earplugs they have there, something about needing to cleanse her hearing with bleach.  Sara, Barry and Cisco headed back to Earth-1 so Barry could re-do the wedding for Iris’s sake, apparently they gave up and just did it at the courthouse with her dad and brother as witnesses.  They’ll be right back.” 

“Probably a smart move at this point,” Sara quips.  “My loveable idiot squad?” 

The Green Arrow chuckles.  “Arguing about some betting pool on the  _ Waverider _ , something to do with your ability to resist a pretty girl.  Anyway, I just came in to let you know, the current plan’s to get everyone back on the  _ Waverider _ in a couple of hours, once Barry’s back so that he and Kara can disarm any nukes the Nazis have, then destroy every Nazi facility we can find with the  _ Waverider _ ’s weapons and head home, let Earth-X’s people finish the job.”  He deposits a pile of weapons by the door, and Alex recognizes her alien gun under Sara’s katana.  

“Sounds great,” Sara grins.  “Always wanted to shoot the Hell out of some Nazis with laser cannons.  And speaking as the  _ Waverider _ ’s Captain, you betcha I’m gonna do that shooting  _ personally _ .”  

“Good.  Agent Danvers, how’re you holding up?”  

“I’m fine,” Alex replies, straightening her jacket.  “Well, as fine as I could be, given the circumstances.”  

“I understand, we did just finish up a mission on the Nazi planet.  Hey, I’m pretty rich on my Earth, so when we head back, I can pay for therapy for anyone who needs it.”  

“My job has a team of psych therapists on staff.  We run regular combat missions, so we run into a lot of the same stuff soldiers do.”  

“Fair enough,” the billionaire in the Halloween costume replies.  “Still. If you need a friend...we’re here for you. We win as a team, we help each other heal as a team.”  

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Sara quips.  

Alex and the Green Arrow both roll their eyes at that.  “Sara, I don’t think I even need to say that the same goes for you, we spent months stuck on the same damn island and both survived Slade when he was high on mirakuru, I think that at this point ‘we’re friends’ goes without saying.”  

“Just checking,” Sara chuckles, but there’s just a bit of a rasp to it and her eyes glitter with moisture.  “Hey. Thanks, Ollie. For making sure we got space.” 

“Wasn’t that hard,” the vigilante tosses over his shoulder as he turns to leave.  “Especially once Heatwave pulled his gun and started warning people away.” 

“Aww, the pyromaniac felon has a heart after all,” Sara says with a hint of a laugh as the Green Arrow leaves.  She starts to turn back to Alex. “Hey, Danvers, whatcha say we…” 

Alex’s hug takes her by surprise, but Sara adapts quickly, wrapping Alex in a hug of her own and threading her fingers through auburn hair.  “You alright?” 

“Thank you,” Alex says, voice wet and rough.  She’s crying for some reason, and the analytical part of her isn’t sure why.  “I needed...I needed to know…” 

“That you’re sexy, and valuable, and worth moving heaven and earth and travelling in time and across worlds for?” Sara finishes with a knowing tone.  

“Yeah.”  

“Well, it’s just the truth, sweetheart, you are.”  The allegedly former assassin squeezes Alex gently, and Alex can feel Sara’s impressive biceps flex through their shirts.  “You should probably pick someone from your Earth for a long-term relationship, of course. Dating someone like me...well, like I said, I wouldn’t be able to treat you like you deserve.  Travelling across time and worlds for a date is super romantic and all, but I’ve got a team that’s more like a family now and  _ someone _ has to keep Nate and Ray from doing stupid crap and Mick from setting things on fire at random.  But you’re sure as hell gonna find the right woman, I’ll fly to your universe to make  _ certain _ of that if I have to.  I’m pretty sure I can justify that to Agent Tight-Pants Sharpe and the Time Bureau.  They let Mick and Professor Stein fly off with us after the clown incident, after all…”  

“Clown…”  

“Don’t even ask.  It’d take too long to explain.”  Sara shakes head as she pulls back.  “C’mon, Danvers. Set up an Upswipez account or something.”  

“Me.  On a dating app.”  

“Yeah, ‘single government agent, 28, seeks caring woman to mend wounded soul over soft dinner dates and gentle sex.  Likes leather jackets, motorcycles, firearms.’ I mean, I’d go for that in a  _ heartbeat _ , you know?”  Sara chuckles.  “In a way, I sort of just  _ did _ .”  

“...well, when you put it that way, it sounds pretty convincing,” Alex admits.  

They share a chuckle, then pull apart.  Sara picks up her katana and tosses Alex the alien gun.  “So, laser gun?” 

“Works better than my Desert Eagle on some hostiles.  Lead doesn’t penetrate the skin of some aliens so I need serious firepower.”  

“Fair enough.”  The assassin straps her sword to her hip.  “Man. Sometimes I can’t believe this is my life now.”  

“Tell me about it,” Alex chuckles.  “I got used to aliens soon enough, but multiple universes?   _ That’s _ a challenge and a half.”  

“Yeah, when I got on Ollie’s dad’s boat, I was thinking about getting drunk, getting laid, and getting high.  In that order. Now I’m a former international assassin, Captain of a timeship, effectively the mom to a bunch of overgrown manchildren, and I’m in another universe after fucking a gorgeous woman from a third universe.  Oh, and I was dead for a year.” She winks at Alex, and Alex’s heart skip another beat, because damn it, Sara Lance is  _ hot _ .  “How do you think I’m doing?”  

“Pretty well, by the looks of you,” Alex replies, eyeing Sara up and down and fighting back a blush at her own forwardness.  Sara’s costume seems to be cut to emphasize the assassin’s shoulders and cleavage, which Alex appreciates.  _ Thank you, lesbian jesus _ .  “So.  Um. Stay in touch?”  

“Definitely.  Get that Upswipez account and tell me how the dating scene is on Earth-38.  Maybe I can get a night off, hit the clubs with you sometime or something?” 

“Whatever works for you.”  Alex holds out her phone and Sara programs a number in.  “Thanks. Um, so I’ve never really done this before…” 

“Hey, nothing to be ashamed of.  Roll with the wolf whistles--my team won’t rib you too much, if they know what’s good for ‘em.  And Ollie’s too  _ mature _ now.”  Sara rolls her eyes.  “And if anything, your hot sister ought to be supportive, she sure was yesterday at the church.”  

“True,” Alex admits, fighting down another blush at the memory.  “So...yeah. Ready to go blow up some Nazi bases?” 

Sara grins that infectious grin again, and Alex just about melts into a useless puddle of gay on the spot.  “Hell to the yes, babe. Let’s kick ass.” 

She struts out the door, and Alex is about to hang back before following the assassin when a thought strikes her.  “Hey!” she shouts, bursting out the door to grab Sara’s shoulder. “Before we do that-- _ why _ exactly do you think we can’t do a long-distance thing?”  

Sara’s taken off-guard.  “Well, I wouldn’t be able to treat you right…I’m a time traveller and I get stuck a lot and I’m 37 Earths away from you, I’m not good enough for...”  Alex cuts her off. 

“How is that bullshit any different from what your ex told you?”  

“Well, I, uh…” Sara stammers.  The Green Arrow looks over and wisely decides that he has somewhere better to be.  

“Don’t bother,” Alex says with a sigh.  “It’s an act, isn’t it?” 

“What?”  

“The flirting, aggressive sexual appetite, sleeping with everyone you can.  It’s an act.” Before Sara can respond indignantly, Alex shakes her head. “Not for others, for  _ you _ .  You’re basically the team Mom, you outright said that much, for a half-dozen idiots with superpowers who may or may not be well-adjusted, and you’ve been to Hell and back multiple times.”  

“Well, yeah, but it’s not like I’m  _ not _ into casual sex in general…”  

“I’m not saying you’re not.  I’m saying that you can  _ really _ love people--you have to, to tolerate that lecherous pyromaniac you fly around with.  But you don’t like to show it, do you? So you put up this hardass assassin face and you dive into mindless sex and even then I don’t think you let your guard down like you did in there for many people.”  

Sara licks her lips nervously.  “What’s your point, Danvers?” 

“Hell, I don’t even fully know, myself,” Alex admits, running a hand through her hair as her other rests on Sara’s upper arm.  “Look. I’m the first person to admit that I’m not always in a great headspace. Kara nags me enough about the booze and getting down on myself, for crying out loud.  But I’ve lived with Kara and worked for the Martian Manhunter for long enough to know when someone’s got a heart of love that scares the shit out of them. So...how about this.  I’ll get that Upswipez app and you go back to your ex. But if it doesn’t work out...you drop by my place, I’ll give you my address. And we’ll give  _ us _ a try.  Alright?”  

For a moment, she thinks Sara’s going to refuse.  But the assassin looks up from Alex’s hand on her bicep to Alex’s eyes, and sets her jaw.  “Alright. Barry’s friend Cisco made some kind of dimension-portal device for your sister, I’ll make him make us a pair, too.  Give me your number, too?” 

“Sure thing,” Alex replies with a warm smile.  She has no idea what’s going to come out of this, but either way, her love life is looking up.  

**Choose your ending…**

**Ending option 1: Agent Canary endgame** .  

_ Several months later.  National City, Earth-38.   _

“ _ Fuck _ my life,” Alex mutters, grabbing the bourbon from her lead-lined liquor cabinet while texting an apology to Lena and her friend Nia on her phone.  Upswipez date #1 had been decent enough, but completely sparkless, and petered out with vague promises shortly afterwards; date #2 had talked nonstop about herself (and her corporate conquests, and her million-dollar acquisitions, and everybody she’d ruined in pursuit of Objectivist-style personal success) until Alex had fled to the bathroom and texted Kara for an evacuation; and today’s double date with a woman called Paula (with Lena Luthor and a friendly CatCo reporter named Nia as the other couple, as part of some zany scheme to make Kara jealous because apparently Alex’s sister is as thick as two short planks) had gone alright right up until Nia’s purse spilled and revealed her hormone prescription, at which point Paula looked at Nia like she was dirt and started complaining about ‘fake women’ who apparently Paula believes ‘infiltrate female spaces’.  

Alex has been shat on enough and seen others shat on enough by society in general and assholes in particular to find that kind of crap a deal-breaker, and so she grabbed her own purse, threw a couple of twenties on the table for the bill (Lena Luthor, all class, paid Alex back before they even got back to Lena’s Rolls-Royce and Alex’s motorcycle) and collected the other two women to head home.  

Which leaves Alex three increasingly terrible strikes for three on the dating-app game, which isn’t helping the optimism much.  

She’s just about to chug the bourbon straight from the bottle when her doorbell rings.   _ Kara?   _ No, Kara would just waltz right in, start saying something supportive, and take the bourbon.  Alex heads to the door, still in her makeup and the little black dress Kara said was “guaranteed a 100% effective aphrodisiac by CatCo Magazine”, and swings the door open.  

“Hey, Alex,” says Sara Lance, looking surprisingly small and nervous in her jeans and Henley.  “I... _ whoah _ .”  Her eyes go wide as she takes in Alex’s outfit.  “ _ Damn _ , girl!”  

Alex blushes deep crimson and clears her throat nervously.  “Oh. Um, this is...I had a date.” 

“Oh.”  Sara seems to deflate.  “I’m sorry. How’d it go?”  

“Terribly, she was a transphobe,” Alex replies, gesturing vaguely with her bottle.  

“Dodged a bullet there, I guess,” Sara notes.  

“Yeah.  I don’t want to talk about it.  So...what happened with you?” 

Sara gives her an embarrassed grin.  “Well, funniest thing. So I picked up Nyssa from her ‘Former League of Assassins Members’ support group, brought her out on the  _ Waverider _ to try to win her back...but first, see, we had a couple of missions before I could.  And I sort of slept with Agent Sharpe from the Time Bureau. And she was chasing me down wanting to call me out on bailing on her, and she and Nyssa met, and they sort of got to talking...anyway, Ava and Nyssa are now a  _ thing _ , I guess it’s like the ‘Sara Lance’s exes support group’, except with hand-holding and kissing, and I’m single and feeling pretty pathetic.”  

“You’re not pathetic,” Alex replies instantly.  “You’re the beautiful, talented Captain of a time-ship who leads a team of badass superheroes.  That, uh, does sound pretty wild, though.” 

“Tell me about it,” Sara mutters.  She looks  _ really _ cute in that sweatshirt.  And Alex is still wearing her sexy dress…

“So...hey, why don’t you come in?” Alex asks, brain finally kicking into high gear.  “I think you owe me a date, right?” 

“I guess I do,” Sara admits with a grin.  “At a minimum, you deserve a makeup for that lousy Upswipez date.”  

“Damn right I do,” Alex replies, taking a swig of her bourbon for courage, but a small one for once.  Anticipation of a date with Sara is good for her. Lots of things about Sara, now that Alex thinks about it, are good for her.  “C’mon. Let’s call this our third date. That gives us an excuse to take this somewhere dirty.” Her ears burn, but damn it, Alex Danvers is asking herself  _ what would Sara do? _ and the answer is  _ flirt, baby, flirt _ .  

Sara eagerly follows her in.  

***

**Ending option 2: Happy endings for all!**

_ ‘Dollywood’ bar and (allegedly) taproom, National City, Earth-38.  Two weeks after the Crisis on Earth-X _ .  

“She’s late,” Alex complains, fiddling with her leather jacket.  

“By  _ a minute _ ,” Kara counters, sipping her alien martini as she rolls her eyes.  “I have to use the bathroom, I’ll be right back and I bet you she’ll be here by then.”  

“Oh, come  _ on _ , don’t leave me hanging!” Alex whines, but her sister’s already gone.  

_ Where are you, Donna Troy, Upswipez ‘Super’ match? _  Alex looks around the bar, nodding to Brian the petty crook from Ceti III and Gorblatt the construction worker from the Vega system as they walk by.  She eyes a statuesque, well-muscled brunette who just entered, looking a little nervous but stunning in a red one-piece number that hangs nicely over her burly form.   _ Damn.  Wish I had shoulders like that _ .  The brunette looks like she can bench a llama, and Alex approves massively.   

Mystery brunette checks her phone, and starts scanning the bar.  Alex goes back to her drink. Better wait for Donna to show up. She looks up at the sound of a lush alto and sees Mystery Brunette turn down Gorblatt from the Vega system’s offer of a drink with a charming smile.  Poor Gorblatt’s never going to find someone who’s into hermaphrodites from Vega XIII, it seems. 

Then Mystery Brunette stops by Alex’s booth, and Alex looks up a stunning physique to a warm, smiling face.  “Alex Danvers?” 

“Oh.  You, uh, must be Donna Troy!”  Alex clears her throat and shuffles aside to make room.  “Take a seat, my sister’s here just to keep me company until you got here, then she’s heading off for some kind of thing with her crush.”  

“That’s fine, I understand wanting a wing girl.  I’m, ah, new to this dating app business, myself.”  Donna’s eyes sparkle in the lights and Alex is lost in them.  

“Fair enough.  So...uh...tell me about yourself?”  

“Oh,  _ gods _ , where to begin,” Donna laughs.  “Suffice it to say, my sister and I grew up on a glorified lesbian day spa, although she’s more my cousin than my sister--it’s really complicated, and it involves some stuff you’d  _ never _ believe.”  

“I dunno, I work with some pretty weird shit and I spend a lot of my free time getting plastered in a dive bar for aliens,” Alex chuckles.  

“You haven’t tried to untangle my early life, though,” Donna replies with a hint of laughter in her voice.  “I’m practically a  _ Choose Your Own Backstory _ book.  Anyway, getting off-track.  Hi, I’m Donna, single and tired of saving the world.”  

“Hi, I’m Alex, single and tired of saving the multiverse.”  

“Oh, you’ve got me beaten there.  What from?” 

“Nazis, actually.”  Alex takes a swig of her drink.  “Actual freaking Nazis. Not even the pathetic Richard Spencer, Donald Trump kinda Nazis, the full-on original Nazis who were running an alternate Earth.  Before my sister and her friends dragged me along and we killed all the Nazi metahumans and broke their weapons, anyway.” 

“Wow, and I thought quitting my team and setting up shop in a new universe after that nonsense with the Culling and the Legion from the future was crazy…” Donna mutters.  

“You’re from another Earth?”  Huh, when she said ‘let’s meet at that private bar on 6th’, Alex had expected Donna to be an alien passing for Human somehow.  

“Earth-Prime, one of them anyway.  It’s complicated. We have a Superman and a Supergirl there, too, but a lot of other supers, too.  I came over here because I was tired of the constant crises and the nonsense with Braniac and these Watchmen people showing up out of nowhere.  Also my cousin Diana said the dating prospects were better.” She eyes Alex with a grin. “Looks like she was right.” 

“Fair enough.”  Alex sips her drink more slowly this time, letting herself relax in Donna’s presence.  Then her phone buzzes. “Hang on, this might be my damn job…” She checks it…

It isn’t the DEO.  Sara’s sent her a text.   _ Success! _ It reads, and is followed shortly by a picture message, showing Sara and a beautiful brunette of her own smiling in front of a building.  Another text follows:  _ Found Nyssa running a support group for ex-assassins!  You were right, we talked it out! Hope things good with you! _

Alex grins.  “Aww, it’s my friend.  She just got back together with her ex.”  

“That’s good news, I take it?”  

Alex shows Donna the picture as she types a reply.  “I think so, at least. Good for Sara, probably. Hopefully good for her ex, too.”  She fires off a message, then looks back to Donna. “Do you mind taking a quick picture?”  

“Be my guest.”  

“Thanks.”  Alex snaps a selfie of herself and her date, and sends it with the message  _ Upswipez finally came through!  Meet Donna, superheroine, I think we’re clicking _ .  Then she locks her phone and mutes it, resolving to read Sara’s inevitable avalanche of responses later.  “So. Donna, superheroine from another Earth. What’s your opinion on motorcycle rides with lonely secret agents?”  

Donna’s reply is accompanied by a musical giggle and a cute blush.  “I’m all for them, sweetheart.” 

Alex's love life really is looking up.  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that was enjoyable! :) I went for "maximum supportive cuddling" sort of by accident but IDK I hope it's good.


End file.
